


Resolution

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin and Shmi talk about Anakin’s father, Anakin is still grounded but now his mom knows how he feels about his dad, Anakin likes fixing things, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Anakin and his mother clear the air over their recent fight.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, Cliegg Lars/Shmi Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Resolution

It was the third day of his suspension, and Anakin was analyzing the broken down combine, attempting to fix it. 

“Hey, Anakin,” Cliegg said over the walkie-talkie.

“Go ahead.”

“Mom’s home and lookin’ for you. Are you in the field or the barn? Over.”

“Barn. I’m trying to fix your combine. It looks like your oil is bad, and that clogged everything up. Over.” 

“10-4, I’ll let her know. I’m out of oil, so while you guys talk, I’ll get you the stuff for an oil change. Did you check the engine oil or the transmission? Over.” 

“Both. They’re both bad, filters are disgusting and shot, your pre-cleaner filter is disgusting too. Over.” 

“Thanks, Ani. I’ll get that stuff for you. Over and out.” Anakin pulled himself out of the engine and wiped his hands on an already dirty rag. Shmi knocked on the doorframe, and Anakin glanced over at her. 

“Hey,” she greeted, crossing her arms over her chest. “I always feel out of place in here. This is the boy zone, with all the machinery and tools lying around. 

“Yeah?” Anakin asked, fiddling with a screwdriver and leaning against Cleigg’s workbench. Shmi smiled to herself, taking in Anakin’s appearance. A grease smudge graced his left cheek, mirroring the bruise on his right. He seemed on edge, almost defensive as he stood there. Like he was gearing up for another shouting match. His sandy blond hair was pushed back into the fitted ball cap he had on, backward of course, so he could see what he was doing under the hood of the combine. “Did you need something? You’re staring.” Anakin asked, starting Shmi. 

“You look just like your dad standing there. He also liked to fix things.” Anakin nodded. “Anakin, I’m sorry I shouted at you on Friday. It was wrong of me to do so. I was just…frustrated because you got in a fight again.” 

Anakin kept his mouth shut, waiting to see where she was going with her apology. “You’re still grounded, mind you,” he rolled his eyes “but, I think I’ve been hard on you so you would go to college like Ben and Owen and Padmé-“ 

Anakin cut her off. “Mom, I’m not going to college. You need to accept that. I know dad didn’t, and I know he’s six feet under now, but I’m not enlisting. I just want to fix cars and maybe take over the mechanic’s place in town! It’s my life, and if I can make enough money, I can buy a house and a car, so Padmé and I can start our lives when she graduates!” Shmi was surprised Anakin had thought so far ahead. She’d assumed he was going to wait and work in the grocery store or something until Padmé graduated from Med school and then move in with her. “Mom, I promise! I’m not goofing off or anything! I’m putting 90% of my paycheck into the bank each week! I’m still going to graduate in May, and I’m probably going to stay here for a while until I’m ready to move out or until I can support myself!”

“I hadn’t realized you'd thought so far ahead, Ani. I thought you didn’t have a plan.” 

“Maybe if you’d listen to what I’m saying once in a while, you’d know these things. I’m more than just a kid who likes getting into fights. I’m a person, too.” He set the screwdriver down and put his hands on Shmi’s shoulders. “I could care less what Padmé thinks of my decisions. Right now, all I want is for you to be proud of me.” 

“I am. I’m so proud of you,” she cupped his cheek. “You’ve grown up to be just like your father, and I know he’s proud of you, too.” He hugged her, surprising his mother for the second time that afternoon. It had been years since she’d hugged him, and it wasn’t until now she’d noticed how tall he’d gotten. Anakin now towered over her, and he had to bend down to hug her. “You’re as tall as dad was,” she muttered, “he used to hug me just like this.” 

“Are…are you crying?” 

“Yeah,” she answered, his dirty t-shirt muffling her voice. “I miss your father so much. I wish he could be here to help me when you and Ben get into trouble or when Ahsoka nearly got kicked out last year. I love Cliegg and Owen, but they’re not your father.” Shmi pulled away and accepted the rag Anakin handed to her. 

“I miss dad, too. Sometimes I feel so bad because I can’t really remember him,” Anakin said, taking a seat on the workbench. “It almost stupid that I miss somebody I can’t remember! And then on top of it, I question if he loved me as much as I remember him loving me. I feel like I’ve let him down.” He averted his gaze to his jeans, scratching at a stain on his thigh. “I’d talk to Ben about it, but he’d just make fun of me. And I know for sure that Ahsoka doesn’t remember Dad,” he mumbled. 

“I didn’t know that you felt like that,” Shmi grasped his knee. “Anakin, your dad loved you and your siblings so much. When he got put back in the field, he was crushed. Dad wanted to finish out his enlistment and then be discharged so he could be the dad he wanted to be. It wasn’t his choice to go back. His C/O insisted that they needed him overseas,” she ran her fingers through his hair as she spoke. “When you were little, you would follow him around the house and had to do everything he did. I have pictures of you, Ben and Dad standing in the bathroom shaving. It was before Ahsoka, so you were two, maybe three when you would do that.” Anakin smiled weakly. “Do you remember what I told you when they told us Dad died?” 

“Not really. I remember sitting on uncle Quinlan’s lap throughout the whole funeral and crying a lot.” He scratched at his healing cut. “I also remember moving here and living with Abuela for a few months.” 

“Don’t scratch your scab open,” Anakin put his hand down, “I told you that Dad would always be with you. I am 100% convinced that he sacrificed himself because he saw you and Ben in that kid he saved.” Shmi kept running her fingers through his hair. “If you ever doubt that dad isn’t proud of you or that he didn’t love you again. Come and talk to me, okay? You don’t have to get in a fight over it.” She smiled at him and kissed his forehead. 

“I’m sorry I keep getting in trouble,” he sighed, “I’ve been trying to keep my nose clean, but sometimes it’s hard to ignore Sebulba or Clovis or whoever is picking on freshmen.” 

“I know, but please, after this one try and ignore them.” 

“Clovis keeps hitting on Padmé. I can’t let that go.” Shmi rolled her eyes; he was too much like his father. 

“Just let him talk, alright. Padmé has been with you for years. She’s not going to leave you for some rich boy with no heart. You’re just like your father, he also feared some rich boy would take me from him too.” 

“Yet, when you had the chance to get a rich boy after dad, you chose Cliegg?” Anakin asked, his eyebrows raising in surprise. 

“A rich boy wouldn’t take on three kids,” she laughed. “Now, go on and continue what you were doing.” Anakin hopped off the workbench and picked up the dirty oil filters, putting them in a plastic bag. 

“Hey, mom. I wasn’t mad at you the other day.” 

“I know, baby. I’ll send somebody out when dinner is ready.” Anakin went back to tinkering with the combine. He was still grounded and still had two days left on suspension, but at least his mother was speaking to him again. 


End file.
